<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lay Me Down 伴我入眠 by EvaLee7521</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288815">Lay Me Down 伴我入眠</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521'>EvaLee7521</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>突然就花了兩天的時間寫了這篇<br/>只好祝大家聖誕節快樂~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lay Me Down 伴我入眠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lay Me Down<br/>伴我入眠</p>
<p>※大推Sam Smith和John Legend的合唱版本<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvJX7OgPYww</p>
<p>　　「喔、嘿，你醒來了。」 <br/>　　這是麥考羅夫特在轉醒之後所聽到的第一句話。他轉頭望去，有個男人就正坐在他的床旁邊。<br/>　　男人年約四十多歲，有著一頭黑白參半的短髮；他的面貌英俊瀟灑，渾身卻邋塌得像是好幾天沒有好好休息過。<br/>　　面對他打量的眼神，男人抹了抹臉，疲憊地說：「好吧，看來你是不認得我了。」他自他便宜的西裝外套內袋中拿出了一張警官證秀在麥考羅夫特的面前。「葛雷格里．雷斯垂德，新蘇格蘭場兇案組督察，你結婚剛一年的丈夫。」他接著又秀出了自己左手無名指上的戒指，並偏偏頭示意麥考羅夫特也檢查自己的左手無名指。<br/>　　麥考羅夫特低頭，伸出左手看了眼屬於自己的那枚戒指：金色訂製款，樸素卻富有質感，的確像是他會買的貨色。麥考羅夫特下意識地皺了皺眉頭。<br/>　　雖然知道對方是因為困惑才皺眉，但葛雷格里仍是為此而感到些許的不愉快。「既然你不記得這些事，那麼我想接下來的事情交給安西亞或許會比較恰當。」語畢，他毫不留戀地站起身。「晚點，我們再來討論之後的事情。」<br/>　　麥考羅夫特看著雷斯垂德走出他的病房，並在關上門的同時掏出手機按了幾下。十五分鐘後，他所熟悉的高跟鞋腳步聲自醫院走廊的一端款款而來，最後停在了他的病房門口。他聽見門外有細微的說話聲，他知道那是他的助理與門外等待的雷斯垂德在交談的聲音。聲音太輕，他聽不清楚他們在說什麼。他驀地覺得有些焦躁，所以轉移了自己的注意力，開始演繹起自己的狀況。<br/>　　腦袋發暈，很明顯是源於他的腦震盪。身上沒有明顯外傷，但渾身無一處不在疼痛，所以要嘛他是被人套住布袋給揍了一頓，要嘛就是他從樓梯上滾了下去，還很幸運的沒把自己給撞出血來。<br/>　　又或者是，車禍。<br/>　　零星的片段記憶從他的腦海一閃而過，卻快得讓他捕捉不到風影。<br/>　　這說來奇怪，規劃細節如他，怎麼可能會遭遇到車禍？除了有內鬼，他想不到別的答案。<br/>　　「不，我不認為這對現在的他來說是個好方法。」雷斯垂德的聲音突然響了起來，還帶著絲絲的怒氣。「…抱歉，我只是……」麥考羅夫特的腦海中浮現了那個男人挫敗地抹臉的畫面。<br/>　　麥考羅夫特不知道自己怎麼會看見這個的，但他肯定這就是他丟失的記憶在影響他的大腦。<br/>　　「不、我不認為…」看來雷斯垂德又再次拒絕了他的助理所說的提議。不知怎地，麥考羅夫特一點也不意外此人是如此的固執。<br/>　　「…好吧，一周兩天。……對，我會陪同。」話語聲漸漸弱了下去，直至悄無聲響。病房的門關著，窗簾也拉得嚴嚴實實的，所以麥考羅夫特完全看不見外面的動靜。他忽然覺得有些心慌，於是他掀開了被，試圖想下床。<br/>　　暈眩的症狀在他雙腳踏上地板時猛地加劇，他不由自主地歪向了床頭的矮櫃。突來的重量讓矮櫃晃了晃，發出碰碰的聲音。<br/>　　雷斯垂德比他那受過訓練的助理更快地進了門，他眼明手快地攙扶起麥考羅夫特，眼中滿滿的不認同。「不要告訴我你不清楚自己的狀況。」<br/>　　麥考羅夫特尷尬地皺皺鼻子笑了笑。「抱歉。」他在雷斯垂德的幫助下躺回了床上。彼時，他的助理安西亞也已是站在了他的病床旁。<br/>　　「很高興您終於清醒了，長官。」他的助理面無表情地點點頭打了招呼。說是面無表情，但麥考羅夫特仍舊敏銳地從話語中察覺了一絲絲的怒氣。他眨眨眼，突然很想知道昏迷前的自己究竟是做了什麼十惡不赦的事情，才惹得這兩個人一個鼻孔出氣。<br/>　　「您昏迷了三天。醫師診斷表示除了腦震盪之外，目前身體無任何大礙。請問您最後記得的事情是什麼？」<br/>　　「夏洛克宣布成為諮詢偵探。大事件結束，開始新的規劃與布局。」麥考羅夫特說得很隱諱，但他相信他的助理會聽得懂。再看看雷斯垂德，看樣子他也聽懂了。<br/>　　安西亞再次點點頭。「丟失的事項我會整理成一份報告給您，讓您跟上現在的進度。」她頓了頓，又接著說：「而關於您的私生活…」<br/>　　葛雷格里清清喉嚨，打斷了安西亞的話。「這是我們兩人之間的私事，我自己說。」他對著安西亞點點頭，然後看向麥考羅夫特。「你不記得我們之間的事了，對嗎？」<br/>　　猶豫了會兒，麥考羅夫特點點頭。<br/>　　有那麼一瞬間，他其實是想搖頭的。儘管他的確是不記得了，但的確有那麼一瞬間，他下意識地想否認。<br/>　　「那麼，我建議，我們暫時分居會比較好。」於是，葛雷格里下了結論。一旁的安西亞在聽見這句話時默默地抿了抿唇。<br/>　　「……為什麼？」麥考羅夫特問。其實他知道為什麼，他只是想知道雷斯垂德的理由與他的想法是否相同。<br/>　　眼神直直盯著他，葛雷格里微微地扯了扯嘴角。「因為你注重隱私。」真可笑，現在他也被排除在〝隱私〞之外了。「如果你不記得我們之間的事，那麼我對於你來說只是個外人。你不習慣家裡有外人，而我也不願意尷尬的假裝我們還是現在進行式。所以，我搬出去對我們彼此都好。」<br/>　　麥考羅夫特回視著雷斯垂德，半晌後才是點點頭道：「你說得很對。」<br/>　　「長官…」安西亞嘗試想說點什麼，卻被麥考羅夫特的一個眼神阻止。<br/>　　「接下來你的生活起居會暫時由安西亞負責，而我會每兩天回來看看你的狀況。醫生說每半個月要回診一次，那也會由我陪同進行。」無視他兩人之間的小動作，葛雷格里繼續宣告著自己的義務。<br/>　　「你在生氣。」在雷斯垂德說完後，麥考羅夫特看著他只說了這句話。「為什麼？」<br/>　　寂靜的空氣在瞬間壟罩了病房，葛雷格里的表情則是開始變得僵硬。<br/>　　「儘管腦震盪讓我的腦袋不太好使，但要觀察一個人還是做得到的。」麥考羅夫特仔細地盯著雷斯垂德臉上的每一個細節，以確保自己是否說到了問題重點。「很明顯你對於我會失去記憶的這件事一點都不驚訝，這或許可以歸於醫囑的提前警告；但你在我昏迷三天醒來後卻沒有明顯的興奮之情，為什麼？有鑑於你在我病床旁守了三天，所以不可能是我們要分手，那麼就表示關於我，肯定是有事情在困擾你。」<br/>　　「那是什麼？」麥考羅夫特一個字一個字地問。<br/>　　他們都明白，這表示他是〝真的〞想要一個答案。<br/>　　葛雷格里再次抹了抹臉。他緊繃的身體突地放鬆了下來，表現出的卻是濃濃的疲憊。<br/>「我幾乎都要忘了你是夏洛克的哥哥，你們煩人的方式還真是一模一樣。」<br/>　　麥考羅夫特決定將這句話視為一種侮辱。<br/>　　「其實我本來不想說的。但既然你問了，那好吧。」葛雷格里將手插進了褲袋，面無表情地盯著麥考羅夫特。「因為三天前，在你車禍前，我們大吵了一架。」<br/>　　「吵完之後我們各自出門上班，接著我就接到安西亞的電話說你車禍。再然後是醫生說你有嚴重的腦震盪，可能會影響到生活及記憶。」<br/>　　「而現在，你失憶了。你不記得我們吵過架，你甚至不認識我。」<br/>　　「我為什麼要生氣？」雷斯垂德看著他，眼眶微微發紅，似乎在隱忍著什麼。「我不知道，聰明的福爾摩斯，你能告訴我為什麼嗎？」<br/>　　似乎是沒料到雷斯垂德會這麼回答他，麥考羅夫特明顯地楞了愣。最後，他抿了抿唇，思考了一會兒，才是說：「我為我的發言道歉。」<br/>　　這不是麥考羅夫特第一次如此咄咄逼人地要求得到答案，卻是他少數幾次在得到答案後覺得心慌意亂。不，他應該要猜到的，他們是伴侶，他的失憶怎麼可能不對雷斯垂德造成影響？<br/>　　「不，你不需要道歉。」雷斯垂德……葛雷格里擺擺手，他頹喪著姿態，像是個再普通不過的中年落魄男人。「我想，你需要點時間與空間。我們都需要。」<br/>　　「那麼，你要住在哪裡？」麥考羅夫特問。<br/>　　「隨便找個日租套房，或是旅館，都好。我工作忙，對這些不是很要求，可以住就好。」葛雷格里毫不在意地說。<br/>　　「我可以為您安排。」安西亞主動說道。<br/>　　葛雷格里看了她一眼，正要開口拒絕，卻聞麥考羅夫特也說道：「是的，她可以幫忙；並且，我堅持。」<br/>　　葛雷格里驚訝的看向了麥考羅夫特。<br/>　　「名義上，我們還是伴侶，照顧你是我的責任。」麥考羅夫特說。「請讓我盡這份心力。」<br/>　　最後，葛雷格里答應了這個安排。他的住處被安排在距離蓓爾梅爾街１０號兩條街的地方，一個廢棄不用的安全屋。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>　　麥考羅夫特巡視著他所居住的地方。<br/>　　一樣是那間屋子，卻與他記憶中的模樣不盡相同。在他記憶裡，房子乾淨整齊，生活必需品一應具全－儘管它們通常也不是那麼的必需。在他到家之前，擁有這屋子另一把鑰匙的葛雷格里已是搶先一步地將屬於他自己的日用品給搬了個精光，但麥考羅夫特仍能從屋子裡的各個角落看出另一個人曾經存在過的生活足跡。<br/>　　麥考羅夫特仔仔細細地掃視過這屋子的每個地方。<br/>　　他根據沙發凹陷的痕跡上看出他們經常在那上面依偎著彼此；他根據廚房料理用品及椅子的使用程度看出他們肯定經常一起用餐，甚至大多數時間是由自己下廚；他根據浴室盥洗用品的擺放位置判斷出這裡是他們喜愛的地點之一；他根據臥室凌亂的程度確定他們的確是想攜手共度一生。<br/>　　他們一定很相愛。<br/>　　向來有著潔癖與強迫症的自己居然能夠容忍葛雷格里那近乎邋塌的生活習慣，這除了愛情還能有什麼解釋？<br/>　　他突然有點遺憾自己遺忘了那些過往。他回想起在醫院時葛雷格里眼眶泛紅的樣子，心中突地有些不忍。<br/>　　半個月後，依舊被迫在家中休養的麥考羅夫特在下午三點整時聽見了大門的門鈴聲。他走去開了門，看見的卻是葛雷格里。<br/>　　「你有鑰匙。」麥考羅夫特指出。<br/>　　「我不想嚇到你。」葛雷格里有些疏離地說道。<br/>　　「…你是我的丈夫，你不會嚇到我。」下意識地，麥考羅夫特不悅地糾正了他。<br/>　　扯了扯嘴角，葛雷格里沒有回應他的這句話。「走吧，半個小時後回診，現在出發剛剛好。」他率先往自己停在路邊的車走去，一輛銀色的ＢＭＷ。<br/>　　跟著上了車的麥考羅夫特不自覺地就坐進了副駕駛座。葛雷格里看了他一眼，卻沒有多說什麼。半晌後，前者抽抽鼻子說：「你抽菸了。」<br/>　　葛雷格里尷尬地摸摸鼻子。他打開了車窗，試圖讓車內的菸味消散點。「…抱歉，最近有點煩躁。」<br/>　　麥考羅夫特張了張口，想問些什麼，最後卻是什麼也沒說。<br/>　　一個小時後，兩人終於在尷尬又漫長的等待裡見到了醫生。醫生檢查的結果很普通，一切都很正常。腦震盪的狀況已經好很多了，但仍需要注意突來的暈眩或嘔吐等症狀。失憶的狀況無法提供有效治療，只能持續觀察患者的記憶狀況。特別要留意的是，是否有持續性的記憶喪失症狀。<br/>　　接著葛雷格里又開車將麥考羅夫特給送回了家，他們曾經的家。葛雷格里一樣將車停在了靠近大門的路邊，他下車為麥考羅夫特開了車門；後者在下車後、進門前，深深地看了他很久，最終仍是什麼也沒說地進了家門。<br/>　　進了家門的麥考羅夫特斂起了眉睫，站在玄關一動也不動。他側耳傾聽著門外的聲音。外面偶有車輛路過的聲音，卻始終沒有那道那熟悉的ＢＭＷ引擎發動聲。他悄悄地移動到窗邊，將窗簾拉起一絲隙縫看向外面。<br/>　　葛雷格里沒有離開。他斜斜地靠著自己的車，點起了一根菸抽著。<br/>　　麥考羅夫特看著他，忍不住抿起了唇。</p>
<p>　　「你洗過澡了。」麥考羅夫特指出道。<br/>　　「嗯，今天出了一趟外勤。」葛雷格里開著車隨口說道。<br/>　　麥考羅夫特知道那是謊言。因為車內的味道也變了，少了菸味，取而代之的是車用芳香劑的味道。<br/>　　今天是麥考羅夫特的第二次回診。他相當確定醫生的結論會與第一次一模一樣。而同時他也確定，他所期待的並不是回診，也不是他丟失的那些記憶，而是來接他的那個男人。<br/>　　他悄悄地聞著葛雷格里身上的味道。那是廉價的沐浴乳味道，便宜大罐裝的那種市售品牌；他的頭髮也是，有著淡淡的薄荷味，欲蓋彌彰的清涼感。麥考羅夫特皺了皺鼻子。葛雷格里的身上不該是這些味道。他聞起來應該要有些琥珀及麝香，以及菸草類植物，然後再帶點揉著白色橡木苔的雪松味。<br/>　　然後，麥考羅夫特才意識到，這是他最常用的香水之一。他轉頭往左看去，開始仔細地盯著自己身旁的那個男人。<br/>　　葛雷格里分神瞥見了他的視線，隨口問了句：「什麼？」<br/>　　「你過得好嗎？」這句話就這麼自麥考羅夫特的口中脫出了。他驚訝於自己的關心，那就像是反射神經一樣，如此地自然。<br/>　　「還好，過得去。」葛雷格里含糊地回答著。<br/>　　不，他過得不好。<br/>　　過硬的床讓他睡得背脊生疼，不夠熱的熱水讓他將洗澡當成例行公事，而太過忙碌的工作也讓他的吃飯時間變得不固定，甚至有一餐沒一餐，或是以簡單的甜點麵包果腹。<br/>　　縱使生活如此，他卻從未缺席過他一周兩次的探視，以及半個月一次的回診。儘管他黯自傷神，卻依舊將麥考羅夫特的事放在第一位，風雨無阻。<br/>　　麥考羅夫特很確定自己現在心中充滿的感情叫不捨。<br/>　　他捨不得他。</p>
<p>　　葛雷格里將麥考羅夫特送到了家門口。<br/>　　今天是他的第三次回診，結果依舊與之前相同，他的記憶也是。<br/>　　「我能吻你嗎？」麥考羅夫特說。<br/>　　「…什麼？」葛雷格里愣了愣。<br/>　　「我說，我能吻你嗎？」麥考羅夫特又重複了一遍。<br/>　　「呃…我能拒絕嗎？」葛雷格里嘗試道。不，他其實想念他的吻。<br/>　　「不能。」麥考羅夫特說。他微微彎腰，側頭輕輕地吻上了葛雷格里的唇。他用他的唇含了他一下，然後分開。<br/>　　葛雷格里下意識地在這一吻後伸舌舔了舔唇，卻不意看到麥考羅夫特也做了一樣的動作。<br/>　　於是他們又吻了第二次。然後是第三次，第四次。等到葛雷格里回神時，他已是半身赤裸地躺在了那張他睡過了無數次的舒服大床上，而騎在他身上的，是同樣也衣衫不整的麥考羅夫特。<br/>　　他幾乎都要忘記他們是為了什麼理由而吵架了。他只記得他想念這個。他想念這個家。他想念這個人。<br/>　　麥考羅夫特有些急躁的解著自己的褲腰帶。他想要這個人。他從不記得自己有這麼猴急過。該死的這褲子怎麼這麼難脫。<br/>　　當麥考羅夫特好不容易將自己的慾望給解放出來時，一陣猛烈的暈眩突然又襲擊了他。強烈的噁心感襲上他的喉頭，在他伸手摀口時葛雷格里已是抄起了一旁的垃圾桶預備。<br/>　　他們在一陣兵荒馬亂中回到了醫院。<br/>　　麥考羅夫特被強迫緊急住院觀察六小時，而葛雷格里則是為他填寫同意書的那個人。<br/>　　「請問這一次的徵狀是發生在什麼樣的情況下？」醫生問。<br/>　　葛雷格里驀地紅了臉，麥考羅夫特倒是面色不改地回答：「床上。」<br/>　　醫生點點頭，沒什麼太大反應。「雖然很少見，但的確還是有過這種情形發生。大腦在過度興奮的情況下，會讓充血的反應變得強烈，進而導致腦部遭撞擊的地方產生不適，造成嚴重的暈眩及嘔吐。」<br/>　　最後，醫生開了點止暈眩及止吐的藥讓他們帶走，並用應付義務的口吻交代了兩位成年人如果可以的話還是盡量不要讓病患太過激動。<br/>　　當葛雷格里再次送麥考羅夫特回到蓓爾梅爾街１０號的住宅時，已經八小時過去了。他們頂著清晨的薄曦走上階梯，葛雷格里看著麥考羅夫特掏出鑰匙開門。<br/>　　「搬回家吧，葛雷格。」在打開門後，麥考羅夫特頭也不回地說道。<br/>　　熟悉的稱呼及語調讓葛雷格再次愣住。他壓下心頭的顫抖與害怕，低聲地問：「你想起來了？」<br/>　　麥考羅夫特轉身面對他，一臉平靜地道：「沒有。」他看見葛雷格臉上劃過明顯失望的表情。「可我的身體記得你。」<br/>　　葛雷格疑問地看著他。<br/>　　微微地，麥考羅夫特拉出了一個沉靜的笑容。「我總是會把鞋子放在玄關的右邊；把外套掛在衣櫃的左邊。我睡覺習慣睡在外側，在起床盥洗後總是會到廚房把咖啡機打開。」<br/>　　「我記得你身上的味道，我記得你吻起來的感覺。」<br/>　　「我的身體從未忘記過你，葛雷格。」<br/>　　我嘗試進過我的思維宮殿去尋找你存在的痕跡。在那裡，我看見你存在於城堡的中心，在鬱鬱蔥蔥的草木中如神祉般佇立。你的周遭被我用各種回憶蓋起了一座玻璃塔，在陽光的照射下光彩絢爛奪目。<br/>　　這是麥考羅夫特第二次看見葛雷格紅眼眶了，他憐愛地伸手擁抱了他面前的男人。「我也記得抱著你的感覺。那讓我覺得充實。」<br/>　　「搬回家吧，葛雷格。」麥考羅夫特吻著他的太陽穴說。<br/>　　「……可是我們還在吵架。」葛雷格吸吸鼻子委屈地道。<br/>　　麥考羅夫特啞然失笑。「不論我們吵的是什麼，我相信那都是為對方好的事情。既然如此，又有什麼好吵的呢？」<br/>　　「…你明明就不是這樣說。」葛雷格抗議道。<br/>　　「那好吧，我答應你，以後我們都床頭吵床尾和。」麥考羅夫特開始啄吻著葛雷格的臉。從額頭，到鼻尖，繞到臉頰，然後是嘴角。<br/>　　「我看你還是先別想這些吧。」最後，在被吻住嘴之前，葛雷格只來得及說了這句話。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>崎人　2020.12.24</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>